


If The World Ended?

by Myriadblvck



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Angst Warning, Apocalypse, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Original Character(s), PLEASE I LOVE POST APOCALYPSE BAZ N SIMON, Post-Apocalypse, Rated For Violence, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Violence Warning, We Just Love Each Other, gays being gay, niall and dev are the horny ones, they do not have the sExYtiMe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriadblvck/pseuds/Myriadblvck
Summary: "Hey, Baz..." I started, looking at the boy in front of me that I desperately wanted to never hate, "If the world ended would you come over so we could fight to the death?" I hoped for a laugh, smile, smirk, anything from the boy- the man in front of me."Snow, your face is the last thing I would want to see if the world was ending. You're stupid to think I would want to fight it out with you." Baz sneered at me and took the cap off his his head. "We fucking graduated. If I ever see you, I'm ignoring you. You aren't anything to me."_When the earthquake hits, Baz is at a bar with Dev and Niall. Simon is in the shower with his head in his knees.When the disease spreads, Baz is shooting arrows at the infected, and Simon is swinging a sword at the infected.When the buildings fall, Baz is on a run gathering medicine and food, and Simon is on a run looking for antidote so he doesn't turn.But, what happens after the world ended?*I AM WRITING THIS VERY SLOWLY BECAUSE OF FINALS WEEK. EXPECT MONTHLY UPDATES*
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Shepard, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Shepard & Simon Snow, The Mage & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	If The World Ended?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic I read about the world ending. Also inspired by a dream I had. 
> 
> To explain the AU, first, an earthquake makes the taller buildings collapse. The tremors lasted for months. Second, scientists in a lab who were attempting to create immortality instead created a disease that created the undead. The undead are the 'infected' and you are infected by a bite mark, blood mixing with infected blood, infected saliva being swallowed. for women, their bodies become lean and tiny and they become faster, stronger, and stupider. For men, their bodies become incredibly frail, they become faster, quieter, and also become stupider. For both sexes, all of the senses are enhanced, but sight is almost entirely lost.
> 
> Some people can become infected, but stay human. For example, if you were to get bit but stayed on your medicine, you would gain the enhanced senses of the infected, but stay human. However, if you miss too many days without taking the medicine you will become fully infected. 
> 
> Before the world ended, Simon and Baz were regular students at a private school. Everything is the same, except there is NO MAGIC, Simon and Baz never discovered their feelings together, and this is also a story based in The States. There are also going to be a couple of OC's (Original Characters) scattered throughout the story and will all be fully introduced later on.

**SNOW**

**AREA: SIMON SNOW'S APARTMENT COMPLEX**

**TIME: UNKNOWN**

**DAY: JANUARY 6**

My head is on top of my knees. I don't feel like standing. I almost always sit in the shower nowadays. I don't see why I should focus on standing up when there are so many other things running around in my head. I wish I could make lists of what not to think about, but there are just too many things not to think about that it would take too long to even think about where to begin.

The shortlist is: 

**_1: Baz_ **

**_2: The last day of high school_ **

**_3: My mom_ **

**_4: Baz not wanting to start over_ **

**_5: constantly seeing Baz at a bar and not being able to sit next to him_ **

**_6: Being in love with baz_ **

**_7: not being straight_ **

**_8: Agatha not wanting to be in contact with me_ **

**_9: Baz not wanting to be in contact with me_ **

**_10: Penny being in Australia with Shep_ **

I guess the list is quite long, but it's my not-allowed-to-think list. Sometimes before I fall asleep I allow myself to take a moment and briefly remind myself why I shouldn't thinking of these things. I never get past Baz. I usually get to how he smiled at Niall and Dev when something funny was said before feeling a dull throb in my chest before turning on the TV and forcing myself to look at the news channel until my dad gets back from work with groceries that he bought for me to make dinner with. I never really pay attention to how he rambles about how he hates his job and about how he found yet another rich girl for me to go on a date with. I always decline and say I'm still hung up on Aggie. I'm not. Telling my dad about how I'm actually hung up with the guy I used to get into fistfights with over a rumor one of us spread is not on the table. 

I look up to the ceiling, water falling in my eyes. _How long has it been in here?_ When I look at the small window and see that the light that was pouring in when I had first stepped in the shower has already turned red I decide it's time to stop thinking and get up. I stand and let the now cold water rinse on my back and hair. I run my hands through my hair on autopilot. I'm standing in front of the mirror shivering from the cold with a towel around my waist when I force myself to zone back into reality. I only realize that things around me are falling off shelves and the ground is _definitely_ moving when I try to shave, but end up deeply slicing my skin with the long blade I was using. "Fucking west coast," I mutter, quickly grabbing onto the counter and silently thanking the fact that I'm too depressed about 'he who shall not be named' to actually put the TV up on a real TV stand. "Fuck." I quickly move to my room and slide on clothes that are inside random drawers when I hear people in the apartments next to me scream at the strength of the earthquake. 

It isn't really like it's unusual. Everybody who lives on the west coast and near the west coast should be aware of how bad the 'quakes have gotten over the past years. OF course, I look out the window because _how bad can it actually be?_ I slightly regret looking out the window because I watch as the clusters of skyscrapers a few blocks away from my building collapsed neatly, glass shattering, and dark blobs flying out of the sides of the buildings. People jumping out of the buildings. I frantically look around, whistling loud and curt. I guess the loud barking of my German Shepard should have gotten my attention even before the earthquake hit. "C'mon. Phone?" The trained dog in front of me already has a bag hanging from his mouth. "In there? Good boy." The backpack is over my shoulder and the dog is in my arms in seconds as I run out of the building. _Praise God for living on the first floor._ I can hear the cracking of the building as I move into the middle of the street where other people are gathered around stalled cars to watch the buildings fall. 

I should have expected to see the building fall along with bodies coming out of windows. I quickly reach into the side of the backpack, pulling out the phone that had cracks on the screen. "Shit, shit, shit, fucking America and it's stupid fucking west coast." I'm frantically pressing the buttons on the phone to get to Penelope's contact, pressing it several times. I hold the phone to my ear to hear the ring. "You better pick up Penelope Bunce. I don't give a damn what time it is for you." 

"Simon!? Are you all alright? The earthquake is hitting everywhere. Not just America. Fuck, the buildings are falling Simon. I can't get a hold of Shepard." Penny speaks in an unusually frantic tone of voice. Penelope Bunce isn't ever frantic or scared. Penny is comforting me when the ground shakes. 

"I'm sure his phone just got lost when he went outside Pen. You're outside, right? All of the fuckin' buildings are coming down so clean it's scary. People are fuckin- They're _jumping,_ Pen. I didn't even realize there was an earthquake until I heard Sam barking." I gasp for air silently as I spin in place, keeping my dog close to me. Buildings around are falling, the dust in the air is making it hard to see, and Penny isn't responding. "Pen? Penny?" I pull the phone away from my ear to see the call logs in front of me. "Seriously, internet? Now you wanna disconnect?" I mumble before clicking the contact again and holding it to my ear. _"Sorry, but the number you have dialed is not able to be reached at the moment, please call (xxx) xxx-xxxx back later, bye!"_

"Fuck. Seriously? I get the zone difference 'n' shit but come-fucking-on." 

_"Sorry, but the number you have dialed is not able to be reached at the moment, please call (xxx) xxx-xxxx back later, bye!"_

_"Sorry, but the number you have dialed is not able to be reached at the moment, please call (xxx) xxx-xxxx back later, bye!"_

_"Sorry, but the number you have dialed is not able to be reached at the moment, please call (xxx) xxx-xxxx back later, bye!"_

_**"Sorry, but the number you have dialed is not able to be reached at the moment, please call (xxx) xx-"** _

The phone isn't working. Fuck, fuck, fucking fuckity, fuck-fuck. Shit. I look around in the direction of the condo building that sat next to mine. The glass is already shattered and people have already piled out. I scan the sea of faces for just one face, just one. Black hair, grey eyes, golden skin, _please._ I swallow hard when I see the German Shepard draped over his shoulder. His hair pulled back into a messy bun, and red hair following behind him. Another head of black hair joins him before he starts turning around. Our eyes meet for a brief moment before the worry in his face subsides slightly when Niall and Dev flank his sides and pull him further into the middle. People are swarming past me, pushing past me as they look past the large roads to see if any of the tall buildings have survived.

Baz's grey eyes are all I focus on when I pull the phone away from my ear. He sends a quick glare my way before following the two people at his sides to the center of the highway. People stand with their legs parted, children screaming, adults wailing in either fear or loss. _loss_. I keep my eyes on the back of Baz's head and follow him. Of course, I'm keeping my distance from him. 

* * *


End file.
